Navoe Eke
Description Appearance Navoe is rather short of a nightelf, Standing 6ft2 (188 CM). Auburn eyes, typical of a night elf with druidic power. She can always be seen carrying a Sword and a smaller blade or dagger. Personality History Awakening Navoe woke up on Zoram Strand in ashenvale, It was dark and she was injured. A shadowy figure was tending to her wounds as she struggled to remember how she got there, what was happening or infact who she even was. Peering around until her vision had returned, she could tell she was in some kind of camp on a beach. After a short while, it became apparent the shadowy figure was infact a human. Realising she was awake, the man explained that he had found her in the forest injured and was simply tending to her injuries. He introduced himself to Navoe as Kraden Eke, as another man approached the camp and presents himself as Revant Eke. She explained to her two new companions that she could remember nothing except her own name, Navoe. New Companions - Travelling the World Kraden invited Navoe to travel with the them for a while. She accepted their offer and travelled across Azeroth with them for a fair few weeks. With nothing else to do until she regained her memory, she decided staying with these two would benefit her rather than waiting for her memory to return and doing nothing. Six months went by and they had been travelling azeroth all this time. They were in stranglethorn vale, and assaulted by a band of Trolls. Revant and Kraden managed to defeat the trolls after a large battle and afterwards they decided to teach Navoe how to fight. After purchasing weapons for her from a merchant in Booty Bay, the next two months they trained her harshly and without mercy, constantly teaching her to defend herself and strike to kill, until she was able to stand her ground against one of them. Once she was ready, they decided to leave the jungles of Stranglethorn and head to Kalimdor. Hearing rumors about "Crystals of Power", they trio headed to Un'goro. They werent there for long before Kraden vanished from camp, leaving nothing but a letter reading; "Your time shall come, but mine is now. -K". Navoe and Revant decided to split up and search for their missing companion, Revant remained in kalimdor whilst Navoe searched the Eastern kingdoms, heading to the place she figured she was most likely to find him, Stormwind. Arriving in Stormwind, Navoe was awestruck at the sheer size of it. She began to ask around, and was advised the best place to find "nutheads like that" would be the cathedral square. She had been there for barely ten minutes before she overheard a conversation between a man wearing a wolfs head and a priestess about a "Kingdom of Arathor" The man was talking about how the kingdom needs new blood, before turning around and walking right up to her. "How'd you like to join Arathor lass?" The Kingdom of Arathor Giving a stuttering reply, minutes later she found herself wearing the Arathorian tabard, and she was told to find a man named Garodin Silversmith the Dortolo, Spy master of Arathor. A couple of hours passed before she found the man in question. Standing on a wall overlooking the square. "So you're the new recruit?" Garodin questioned her as she approached, Peering down at her. Navoe felt abit nervous and gave a quick reply. "Y-yes sir" She stuttered back... Relationships *Garodin Silversmith - Former Crush (Now Deceased) *Saphyron Eastwind - Crush *Merian Silversmith - Good friend *Tarielle Sunrise - Slight Friendship *Jomell Pyroscrew - Slight friendship. Helped her to control her fire magic. *Michael Dellore - Useful Companion (not really friends though) *Cedojr West - Disliked